


Taking a Chance (Going the Distance)

by transteverogers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hercules (1997) Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Dom!Zayn, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Popular!Liam, sub!liam, they do the do bc why not, they're all in a play together cuz im lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam loves acting and singing so when he gets casts as the lead in the school's play Hercules, he's excited to say the least. Until he finds out who his love intrests is. </p><p>(AKA the one with every cliche of popular!liam and nerdy!zayn with just a dash of high school musical thrown in. With lots of miscomunication and cupboards, too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Chance (Going the Distance)

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for the ziam fic exchange :) find me on tumblr at [squishyliampayne](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)

“You ready for the auditions today Payno?” Niall asks during lunch at their busy table.

 

Liam looks up from the little bit of script he was rereading for the millionth time since he’d gotten it and grins at Niall. “When aren’t I ready?” He replies, slightly cocky and with a small smirk. Niall just rolls his eyes, turning back to Andy, who’s now telling a some story about a party the other night that Liam missed out on.

 

Liam glances around at his busy table, taking in the usual sight. He has friends, sure (they are all sitting around him, more than willing to engage in a conversation with one of the best players on the footie team), but honestly… Liam bites his lip, looking back down at his script and rereading the line he left off on.

 

He has to admit, he’d rather be in the theatre than at this table or on the field.

 

He loves football, of course he does, but Liam… To him, acting is his greatest pleasure. Acting and singing.

 

The school that Liam goes to is putting on a play, a version of Disney’s Hercules and Liam wants nothing more than to be casted as Hercules himself and he’d been practising the lines for the scene they need to do and the vocales for the song. Niall usually tries out with him, going for the main characters best friend, which in this case is the non-speaking role of Pegasus which Niall is rather fond about. He’s shit a memorisation.

 

Liam finishes up the last bite of his sandwich before poking Niall in the side. “I’m gonna go to the music room.” He mutters, knowing Niall will hear him. “I wanna get some last minute practice in before classes.”

 

Niall rolls his eyes. “We both know you’re getting the role Liam, stop worrying.”

 

Liam frowns. “These things aren’t set in stone Niall, just because-”

 

“You got the last 3 roles, doesn’t mean you’ll get this one.” He parrots back with a grin. “Yeah, yeah man. I’ll see you in science then.”

 

Liam smiles at his best friend as he gets out of his seat, grabbing his script and ducking out of the caf. He walks quickly through the halls, occasionally smiling at some people who pass him by but never stopping to engage in conversation. He stops at the music room, about to duck inside when he hears talking.

 

“Shut up Lou.” The voice is saying and the tone heavily implies eye rolling.

 

“Someone’s getting pissy.” Another voice says in a sing-song tone and Liam recognises this voice as Louis Tomlinson, another drama geek. He’s gotten rather big roles in the past plays, beating Niall out for a role once, but usually getting the love interest’s best friend role.

 

“Someone wants to go eat their lunch.” The first voice grumbles.

 

"The same someone wants to get casted as Hercules so from the top Z.” Louis says and the familiar piano tune begins to play.

 

_“I have often dreamed, of a far off place_

_Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be._ ” ‘Z’ sings in a soft voice, hitting the notes in an effortless voice.

 

Liam’s own jaw drops. This guy was… Amazing, honestly and suddenly Liam was doubting everything he had spent the last couple of weeks preparing as the guy continued to sing, his voice floating out into the hallway softly but very pleasant. He listens to the ending of the song, ‘Z’s voice supporting the last high note in the way that Liam’s never could, at least not that easily (it had taken him a couple nights to get it down), and Liam scrambles away from the door when the bell rings and just before the two boys come out.

 

He sees Louis right away, since he comes out before the other boy and…

 

Holy crap the other one is attractive and familiar what the fuck.

 

The other one, the one who was more likely than not going to take Liam’s role from him, was Zayn Malik, the artisty guy who usually did all their set designs and painted them. He was on good terms with basically everyone in the drama department, but especially Louis and Louis’s boyfriend, Harry. Liam watches as Louis slings an arm around Zayn’s shoulders, tucking him under his arm as he talks loudly and the halls begin to fill up. Liam’s knocked out of his trance when someone accidentally rams into him, causing him to remember that classes, sadly enough, are a thing and they’re a thing he needs to get to, like, now.

 

_________________________________________

 

Right after classes end, Liam races to his locker to dump his stuff off before basically flying to the auditorium, a complete bundle of nerves. In his head, he’s going back and forth between reciting the lines he memorised and the vocals, tapping out a soft beat when he does so.

 

When he gets into the auditorium, he’s slightly surprised to see he’s not the first person there, since it’s only been 5 minutes since classes let out. But sure enough, sitting on the stage, are Louis and Zayn, who are talking in hushed voices. Zayn looks slightly paler than he did when Liam saw him at lunch and he’s talking in a quick voice to Louis.

 

“Ah, Liam.” Mr. Cowell says loudly as he comes into the theatre. He clasps a hand on Liam’s shoulder firmly. “I suppose you’re going out for Hercules?”

 

“Yes sir.” Liam says with a bashful head duck.

 

Before he or Mr. Cowell can say anything else, the auditorium doors open and a flood of people come swarming in. Liam recognises a few of them, like Sophia (she had played the female lead in the last play) and a group of girls who usually did smaller, more singing parts for the past few plays. Liam wasn’t exactly sure of all their names, but he knew the blond, more talkative one was called Perrie.

 

“Hey Liam.” Sophia says with a soft smile as she comes up to stand beside Liam. “Wanna sit?” She gestures to the seats beside them as the other seats fill slowly. Zayn and Louis take a couple a seats near the front as Sophia and Liam sit near the middle but off to the side.

 

In front of them and on the stage, Mr. Cowell stands with some papers in his hands and a tall, lanky boy stands behind him and off to the side, a small, proud smile tugging on his lips.

 

“Welcome new and old students.” Mr. Cowell says in a flat voice. “As you know for this spring’s play, we’re doing our own version of Disney’s Hercules written by our own Mr. Harry Styles.” There’s a polite clapping (the loudest coming from Louis) and the boy, Harry, flushes. “All those who signed up for one of the leading roles- whether it be Hercules, Meg, Hades, Panic, Pain, or Phil- have been given sheet music and short passage to recite. For all other, smaller roles, you will be handed you short passage and sheet music now which you are welcome to use during your audition. Please raise your hand now if you’re auditioning for a smaller role.” Harry scutters off the stage with his papers in hand, handing them out to everyone with their hands raised politely in the air. Liam just grips his own pages tightly, nerves setting in.

 

“I take it you’re going for Hercules?” Sophia whispers, leaning over to him slightly.

 

Liam nods. “Going for Meg?”

 

“I’d rather be Hades but, y’know, he’s a guy.” She laughs softly. “I’ve never done a villain before, always the damsel in distress.”

 

Liam’s large eyebrows furl. “Dunno if you’ve seen the movie or not, but Meg’s not a damsel in distress.”

 

Sophia rolls her eyes. “Please, she sold her soul for a guy. And then gets put in hell for it and Hercules has to rescue her.”

 

“Not a fan of love stories?” Liam teases with a small smile, causing her to laugh.

 

“The only love I need is my love for Netflix.” She jokes. Before Liam can respond though, Mr. Cowell is talking again.

 

“We will, as always, begin our auditions for the small roles first.” He brings up a clip board with the sign-up list on it.

 

Slowly but surely, the crowds began to dwindle down, the smaller roles leaving after their auditions were done, but as the theatre emptied, Liam’s chest got heavier and heavier with anxiety before, at last, they had gotten to the last auditions of the day, Hercules. As it turned out, there were about 5 different people auditioning for the role. The first boy, who looked to be a few years younger than Liam and really really couldn’t sing. Mr. Cowell had to stop him part way through his singing audition.

 

The other two weren’t that bad, honestly. The one who went third was actually rather good looking and if Liam was more confident, he would’ve made a promise to himself to go after him after Liam did his audition. It’s almost Liam’s go, right after Zayn who looks like he’s about to pass out on the stage, looking out at the barely there audience. It had dwindled down to Liam, Louis, Niall, Harry and Mr. Cowell.

 

His audition is flawless, if Liam’s being honest. His voice is quiet at the beginning of the song, but he builds it up nicely and it ends beautifully, just as nice (if not nicer) from when Liam heard him the first time.

 

“Very well done.” Mr. Cowell says with a small clap. “And lastly… Liam.”

 

Liam takes a deep breath and goes up to the stage, passing Zayn as he gets off of it. They don’t say a word to each other, even if Liam wants to tell him how good he did.

 

Liam pads softly to the middle of the stage, anxiety falling as he takes each step. With each step, he feels himself falling into the role of someone else, letting go of anything that could be bugging him. Even if it was just an audition, Liam liked falling into someone else, becoming them and knowing that all of their problems will be solved even if Liam’s wouldn’t.

 

He goes through his audition, making sure to get everything perfect and put everything he has into it.

 

“Well done Liam, well done.” Mr. Cowell congratulates him after his audition is done. Liam flushes softly before ducking his head and walking off of the stage to meet Niall at the side of it.

 

_________________________________________

 

A couple days later, Liam’s anxiously awaiting for the end of his last period. Today was when they were releasing the cast list for the play.

 

Liam had been on edge the entire morning, like he always is when he’s finding out whether or not he got the role in a play and now it was almost time to find out whether or not he got the part.

 

Liam anxiously taps his pen, plainly staring at the clock instead of facing the front of the room. Less than a minute now. Less than 30 seconds now. Less than 10. Less than-

 

A loud bell cuts off Liam’s thoughts and he quickly shuts his books, running out of the classroom and walking as quickly as he can through the halls without being forced to stop by a teacher. He makes it to the hall with the theatre in it in record time, and there’s only a few other people hovering around the list that’s taped to the wall just beside the door.

 

He gently pushes his way to the front of the group, letting his finger hover over the names as they filter pass until he comes near to the bottom, his name 3rd last. He follows the dotted line over to his role and…

 

Liam grins letting out a soft laugh. Hercules.

 

“I got it.” He whispers to himself, letting himself feel the pride the same way he did whenever he got a role. Unable to help himself, he filters to the bottom two names, looking for Zayn’s. His name is last and when Liam follows his name over he’s…

 

Hercules?

 

Liam’s eyebrows furl in confusion as he looks between their two names, trying to figure out what the hell happened. Neither of their names had understudy written beside them and, honestly, there’s no way either of them would have been casted as an understudy. They were both too talented for that. Zayn should have been casted as Hades or Phil at the least.

 

Liam turns around, leaving the list behind him and instead opting to go to his locker first to dump off all of his science things before heading back to the theatre to talk to Mr. Cowell about what was going on with the list. He drops his stuff into his locker, checking his phone briefly (just a message from Niall, a bunch of exclamation points and a few words saying he got the role of Pegasus) before putting it back in his bag and locking his locker. He walks back over to the theatre, popping his head inside to see if anyone is in there. Mr. Cowell is on the stage talking to someone- Harry, Liam’s mind supplies after a couple seconds.

 

Liam ducks into the auditorium, going up to the stage and waiting patiently for Mr. Cowell to dismiss Harry. It takes only a couple moments and right after, Mr. Cowell turns to Liam. “Anything I can help you with?”

 

“Uh, yes, actually.” Liam says politely. “I was looking at the casting list and I saw that you casted both Zayn and I Hercules? Neither of them said understudy or night 2 beside them?”

 

Mr. Cowell gives him a slight look of confusion before grabbing his clipboard from a table near by and looking at a sheet on it and frowning. “Yes, it appears so.” He mutters just as the auditorium doors open and Liam can’t help but look over his shoulder and at the door.

 

Zayn.

 

“Ah, Zayn.” Mr. Cowell says with a small smile and Liam ignores the flash of envy that shoots through him. “We were just discussing about the mistake Harry and I made on the casting list.”

 

Zayn nods, continuing to walk forward towards the two of them. “Yeah, I uh, I noticed that we were both casted and I, like, got confused.” He says in a soft voice, hand going back to scratch behind his head.

 

“Let me just get the written version…” Mr. Cowell mutters to himself before walking off, obviously in search of the original copy. Liam and Zayn stand in an awkward silence.

 

“Your audition was really good.” Liam finally blurts out, cheeks flushing red.

 

Zayn gives him a flat look, completely unimpressed. “Mhm.” He hums, not caring. They laps into another awkward silence and Liam is kinda of pissed because. Ok.

 

He’s been trying for years to get Mr. Cowell to be impressed with him and it only took Zayn a song to do it. Also he’s acting like a right jerk. Liam can’t help but huff softly and roll his eyes as Mr. Cowell comes back, list in hand. “Found it. Seems like there was a mistake made while it was being typed up. Liam, you’re casted as Hercules of course-” Liam feels that quick flush of pride again and bites his bottom lip to keep him from smiling. “-and Zayn we’ve decided to cast you as a male version of Meg.”

 

Well that was unexpected.

 

“What?” Liam and Zayn say at the same time, both different expressions. Liam’s is choked, completely and utterly surprised while Zayn’s is more quiet, still shocked but more… At ease with the idea.

 

“The male version of Meg.” He repeats in the same tone. “I assume you’re both ok with doing an LGBTQ* play?”

 

“Of course.” Zayn says, giving Liam a dirty look. “Dunno about him.”

 

Liam can’t help but look at him the same way. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He huffs and crosses his arms.

 

Zayn gives him a sarcastic smile. “Why wouldn’t you be?” He says sarcastically with an eye roll. He turns to Mr. Cowell. “I’m fine with playing Meg.”

 

Mr. Cowell eyes the two boys as Liam talks. “I’m fine with the gay thing.” Liam levels a look at him.

 

“Great.” Zayn says in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Fabulous, even.” Liam says in the same tone.

 

“Wonderful.” Zayn spits out before turning on his heel to leave the theatre.

 

“Can’t wait!” Liam calls after him, needing to have the last word in their little conversation.

 

________________________________________

 

“He’s casted as Meg.” Liam complains to Niall the next day in their third period class. Zayn’s sitting across the room from them so Liam’s talking in a hushed whisper. “He’s an asshole.”

 

“And you have to make out with him.” Niall whispers gleefully, obviously enjoying how Liam is annoyed.

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “Once.”

 

“Yeah, one scene. You’re going to have to practice it.” He waggles his eyebrows.

 

“You’re annoying.” Liam mutters without heat. “I’m glad you have a none speaking part.”

 

Niall laughs, “You love me anyways Payno.”

 

“Lies.” Liam says again without heat. “First practice is tonight, see you there?” He mutters just as the teacher glares at him for talking.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it buddy.” Niall says with a grin before turning back to face the front of the classroom as Liam feels a heated glaze on him. He glances up and looks around the room quickly and accidentally locking eyes with Zayn. He raises an eyebrow at the other boy, as if to ask him what he wanted. Zayn just shakes his head, obviously unamused and looks down at his paper to write something. Liam doesn’t look at him for the rest of the lesson.

 

The day flies by quickly enough and before Liam knows it, he’s sitting on the stage with Niall and Sophia, laughing as Niall tells some joke.

 

“Oh, hey, Soph, I never did ask who you got casted as.” Liam says suddenly and Sophia beams at him.

 

“I’m playing Hades!” She laughs, grinning at him as the two boys congratulate her. Liam can’t help but think that they’ve basically gender bent the entire play.

 

Well, ok, two roles isn’t exactly the entire play but still.

 

“That’s great Sophia.” Liam says with a soft smile, eyes glancing over to the auditorium door just as they open and Zayn, Louis and Harry come into the room. Zayn catches Liam’s eye right away and rolls his eyes before whispering something to Louis, causing the other boy to make a conflicted face. Liam forces himself to look away at this point because it’s not really his business and tunes in just as Mr. Cowell is coming onto the stage and demanding everyone’s attention.

 

“I have an announcements, quiet down please.” He says, the auditorium going silent almost immediately. “Now, there were some changes made to the play regarding genders. We have decided that Hades will be played by Sophia Smith and Meg shall be played by Zayn and Megara will be renamed Markus. Any concerns with these changes can be brought to myself or Harry.” He looks over the students, as if daring one of them to question his decision. “Now that that is settled, this practice will just be running through lines so if we may start from the beginning of the play…”

 

Liam settles into the rhythm of the practice, allowing himself to get lost into the words, testing them out as best as he can and getting used to his lines.

 

He can’t help but notice how Zayn’s voice doesn’t carry as strong as everyone else’s and decides that he’s going to be a good person and ignore how rude Zayn’s acted towards him (for no reason, he’d like to point out) and help him with that a little later on. Liam can’t help but glance over at the other boy through the rehearsal, doing his best to pay attention but somehow his eyes always seem to find Zayn. Every time he looks over at Zayn, Liam has to force himself to look away, it getting harder each time causing him to get annoyed with himself. He’s not like this. In drama, he’s focused. Controlled. It’s not like him to get so distracted so easily.

 

Before Liam knows it, it’s two hours later and practice is over. Most of the people head out of the auditorium right away, eager to get home but Liam waits. He hangs back as Zayn does, waiting for him to be mostly alone before heading over.

 

“Uh, hey.” He says as he comes up to Zayn and awkwardly scratches the back of his neck.

 

Zayn’s putting his script into his bag and glances up at Liam. “Anything you need?” He mutters in an annoyed tone, like being in Liam’s presence just pissed him off.

 

Liam bites his tongue so he doesn’t say anything rude and takes a breath to calm down. “I just wanted to know if you needed any help.”

 

“With?”

 

“Projection.” Liam shrugs. “It’s a little awkward at first, but you get used to it. I could help you if you wanted.”

 

Zayn looks at him, eyes calculating something Liam can’t figure out. “Why?”

 

“Why?” Liam repeats, eyebrows raised in confusion. “I just wanted to be a nice person.” He barely holds back the unlike you.

 

Zayn’s still looking at him oddly before he nods, albeit stiffly. “Fine.”

 

Liam can’t help but snort. “You don’t have to take my offer if it’s really that painful to you.”

 

“I said fine.” Zayn crosses his arms, face carefully blank. “When’s good for you?”

 

“Before school tomorrow morning?” Liam tries and Zayn makes a face (it’s kinda cute, Liam can’t help but admit that to himself) for a split second before nodding with a tiny sigh.

 

“Fine. I’ll meet you in here at 7.” He says, throwing his bag up onto his shoulder. “Don’t be late.” He says, kind of obnoxiously before turning around and heading out of the auditorium as Liam just realises what he’s fully done.

 

He literally just offered to tutor Zayn for an hour. Liam can’t help but groan softly as he grabs his own bag. “Awesome idea Liam,” He mutters to himself, “Just offer to tutor a guy who obviously hates your guts. Idiot.”

 

________________________________________

 

 

The next morning, Liam shows up to the auditorium at 7:00 exactly, and ducks in to find the room empty. He dumps his bag into one of the chairs before collapsing into one beside it, yawning as he does so. As much as he loves the mornings, it was a little too early for him.

 

Time passes slowly and just as Liam’s beginning to think Zayn stood him up (which, hello, rude), the boy falls into the room, coffee mug in hand and looking dead on his feet.

 

“You’re late.” Is the first thing Liam says to him and it’s true. It was now 7:17.

 

“You’re cheerful and it’s before noon.” Zayn sneers before taking a sip of his coffee. “How the fuck are you supposed to help me with ‘projection?’” He mocks Liam’s tone on the last word.

 

Liam sighs. “There’s some exercises I know-”

 

“Also, why did you think before school was a good idea?” He carries on as if Liam hadn’t said anything. “Jesus fucking Christ, I’ve never been up so early in my life.” He mutters, downing more of his coffee.

 

“You didn’t have to agree to mornings.” Liam points out.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes before pushing up the sleeves of his big hoodie. “Sure I could have.” He says sarcastically. “Lets just do this so I can skip first and take a nap, fuck.”

 

“Uh, if your grades slip Mr. Cowell will kick you off of production.” Liam says and Zayn raises an eyebrow.

 

“How would he find someone to replace me?” Zayn asks.

 

Liam shrugs. “There were others who auditioned for Meg. He’d just use one of them.”

 

Zayn eyes Liam for a moment. “What do you want me to do then?” He finally says in a suspicious voice like he thinks Liam might make him do something ridiculous. Liam’s almost tempted to, if he’s being honest.

 

“First things first,” Liam says, “No slouching. Standing up straight helps with your diaphragm more.” Zayn doesn’t move for a couple seconds and just before Liam’s going to try repeating himself, Zayn moves so he’s standing up a little more straight but his shoulders are still hunched. “Don’t hunch your shoulders.”

 

Zayn makes a face at Liam but does as he’s told. “Like this?” He says in an annoyed and slightly sarcastic tone.

 

“Yeah.” Liam quirks a grin, knowing it will annoy the other boy more. “Now, out your hands on your back, right where your ribs are.” Zayn does so, giving Liam a flat look. “Breath in and try not to move your shoulders.”

 

Zayn’s eyebrows move up but he tries to do what Liam says. He tries doing it over and over again but his shoulders keep raising so he lets out an annoyed sound before dropping his hands. “It’s impossible.”

 

“No it’s not.” Liam does what he’d been trying to get Zayn to do, although his is done properly. “It takes practice.”

 

“Of fucking course you can do it.” He mutters, putting his hands back and trying with a more valiant effort. He still can’t get it.

 

“Here let me just…” Liam mutters, coming over to Zayn and placing his hands on Zayn’s shoulders and applying some pressure.

 

“What are you doing.” It doesn’t come out as a question and it’s clear that Zayn doesn’t want Liam touching him.

 

“I’m applying pressure so it’s hard to move your shoulders.” Liam replies. “That’s how I learnt…” He pauses for a moment. “I can stop touching you if it makes you that uncomfortable.”

 

“I’m fine.” Zayn says, and starts doing the exercise again. He slowly begins to get it.

 

“It’s probably best.” Liam suddenly says.

 

“What’s probably best?” Zayn asks.

 

Liam shrugs lightly. “That you don’t mind me touching you. We have to kiss eventually.”

 

He can practically feel Zayn rolling his eyes. “Wonderful.” He mutters sarcastically.

 

Liam rolls his eyes back. “Don’t get too excited now.” He snarks right back, completely done with Zayn’s attitude. “What’s your problem with me anyways?” He can’t help but ask.

 

Zayn whips around, forcing Liam’s hands off of him. “My problem with you?” He rolls his eyes before grabbing his bag. “The fact you have to ask that is part of the problem Payno.” He uses the football team’s nickname for Liam with so much hate and disgust, Liam’s surprised the smaller boy didn’t just slap him.

 

“I’ve barely even talked to you before this and you’ve been nothing but an asshole!” Liam shouts, crossing his arms. “If anyone should have a problem here, it should be me.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “You just have to be the centre of attention don’t you?” He says in a crude voice. “Perfect football player, drama geek, straight A student. What can’t you do, huh?” He huffs. “I see through your little nice act, Payne. You don’t fool me.”

 

Liam’s floored honestly, because, what? Where the hell was Zayn getting these ideas? Before he can come up with something to say back to him, Zayn’s leaving the auditorium and leaving Liam in a storm of his own confusion.

 

________________________________________

 

“Do people think I’m too, like, perfect?” Liam whispers to Niall later on during class. Zayn’s comment was still bugging him.

 

Niall raises an eyebrow at him. “Who told you you were perfect mate? Hate to break it to you, but they’re far off.” He grins at Liam.

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “I dunno, it’s just something that Zayn said to me. That I have this “nice guy act” and he “sees right through it.” I just…” He shrugs, unsure.

 

“I thought you weren’t going to talk to him.” Niall says slowly.

 

“I never said that.” Liam mutters, copying something off of the board.

 

“You called him an asshole.” Niall points out. “Generally people avoid assholes.”

 

Liam shrugs again, glancing over to where Zayn is sitting on the other side of the classroom. His head is bent and it only moves when he has to look up to the board, copying more of the notes. He’s not talking to any of the people around him and, now that Liam’s looking, it looks like he’s forced his body to curl into itself, almost as if it’s trying it’s best to get away from everyone and everything. “I dunno, I guess I just thought maybe he just needed to warm up to people and I do have to make out with him, so I asked him if he wanted help with projection and stuff…” He shrugs for the third time. “We met up this morning in the auditorium and I was helping him with some exercises and he just… Freaked.”

 

Niall looks at Liam for a second before looking over at Zayn and then back at Liam with a small shake of his head. “Dunno mate… Maybe you should try and stay away?” He suggests but it’s only half heartedly.

 

Liam shakes his head. “We’re the leads. We basically have to hang around each other.”

 

Niall shrugs. “I got nothing man.”

 

Liam bites his lip. “I think I’m gonna try and talk to his friend, Louis… Maybe he’s got an idea.”

 

Before Niall can reply, the teacher is looking over at them with her usual strict ‘no-more-talking’ look and the two boys quickly shut up, going back to paying attention to what she’s saying and the actual lesson.

 

Liam tries to focus for the rest of the class, but his eyes keep flickering over to where Zayn is sitting, quietly paying attention and taking notes during class like a model student. He can’t help but wonder what was going through the quiet boy’s head, what thoughts preoccupied him. Liam shakes his head after a moment, reminding himself that Zayn wasn’t any of his business, not really.

 

He decides that he’ll ask Louis anyways.

 

________________________________________

 

Liam seeks out the other drama geek during lunch, heading to the auditorium instead of the caf right as the bell rings. He’s surprised to see the other boy already in there, but Zayn and Harry aren’t around so he decides this is probably the best time to talk to him.

 

“Louis!” He calls as he enters the auditorium, causing him to turn around.

 

He quickly says something to the person who he was talking to before jogging over to where Liam is. “Liam, hey. What brings you to the auditorium during lunch?” He asks, clearly confused.

 

“I was wondering if I could talk to you, actually.” Liam says, scratching the back of his neck as he realises how creepy this might actually seem.

 

“’Bout what?” Louis asks.

 

Liam bites his lip for a moment before mentally saying screw it and asks his question. “What’s up with Zayn?”

 

Louis nods. “He’s being unnecessarily rude and kind of an asshole, isn’t he?” He sighs as Liam nods. “I bloody talked to him about this too.” He mutters under his breath before turning back to Liam. “Look, Zayn’s… He’s more protective of himself, I guess.” Louis snorts. “He thinks everyone’s out to get him, took me and Harry ages to get under his armour.”

 

“Why would he think everyone’s out to get him?” Liam can’t help but ask with an eyebrow raised.

 

“He’s Muslim in a world that automatically assumes he’s a terrorist and gay in a culture that would have him stoned for coming out.” Louis says in a flat tone but there’s an obvious fire behind his eyes, as if daring Liam to say something about it. “He doesn’t have it easy.”

 

“Jesus.” Liam says, eyes wide.

 

“And then you walk in here, perfect little British boy. White, straight, athletic-” Louis starts to say.

 

“Gay, actually.” Liam says and Louis’s eyebrows shoot up.

 

“I thought you and Sophia dated awhile back?” He asks.

 

Liam shakes his head with a small shrug. “I’m not out out with my sexuality so I just let people think that. Soph didn’t care and neither did I. Anyways, my sexuality isn’t the school’s business. If someone asks me, than I’d say I’m gay but no one asks, do they?”

 

Louis makes a small sound of agreement. “About Zayn though… He just thinks you’ve had the easy hand dealt to you in life and, in a way, he resents you for that. He wouldn’t change who is he for the world but he’d like to have it a little easier y’know?” He shrugs again. “Just don’t be afraid to call him out on his bullshit.” He pauses for a moment. “And don’t give up on him. He may seem like an asshole but he’s really just a soft dork.” Louis has this fond look in his eyes. “He’s worth it, y’know?”

 

Liam nods after a moment. “Thanks, seriously.”

 

Louis shrugs. “He’s gotta warm up to you anyways, I’m just helping you see his side of things.”

 

Liam quirks a small smile. “I’ll talk to you later Louis.” He starts to leave but turns around when he’s almost at the door. “Oh, tell Harry the script is rather amazing yeah?”

 

Louis grins at him, nodding. “He’ll appreciate that.”

 

Liam laughs softly as he turns around, heading back out of the auditorium and planning on heading to his locker to get his lunch (finally) because he’s actually rather starving. Just as he rounds a corner though, he runs into a small body.

 

“Watch where you’re going.” A familiar voice spits out as they begin to pick up the art supplies they dropped.

 

“Let me help.” Liam says, bending down to help Zayn who just rolls his eyes. He doesn’t say no, though, so Liam counts that as a small victory. “Sorry about running into you.”

 

“Just be thankful I wasn’t carrying paint.” Zayn mutters after a moment. He takes the paint brushes Liam picked up when he offers them back to him.

 

Liam grins at him. “Dunno mate, would’ve made the hallway a little more cheerful.”

 

Zayn stares blankly at him, causing Liam’s smile to falter. “Right.” He says flatly, eyeing Liam warily.

 

Liam takes a deep breath. “Right well… Are we still on for tomorrow morning?” Zayn raises an eyebrow. “For me to help you with your projection.” He clarifies.

 

Zayn’s other eyebrow raises to meet the one just a little higher up. “You still want to help?”

 

“I said I would.” Liam says. “I’ll see you at the same time, yeah? Try working on that breathing exercise I gave you tonight too, yeah? It’s difficult but it gets easier with time.” He gives Zayn a small, kind smile before moving around him. “I gotta go, m’starving but I’ll see you later yeah?” He jogs off before Zayn can say anything else, feeling just a little bit proud of himself.

 

________________________________________

 

_MARKUS: You don't know what you're --_

_HERCULES: Halt! (MARKUS and NESSUS both stop and look over.)_

_NESSUS: Step aside, two legs._

_HERCULES: Pardon me, my good, uh ... uh ... sir. I'll have to ask you to_

_release that young --_

_MARKUS: Keep movin', junior._

_HERCULES: -- man. But you ... are-aren't you ... a damsel in distress?_

_MARKUS: I'm a damsel. (He struggles to get free.) I'm in distress._

_(He struggles again.) I can handle this. Have a nice day._

_HERCULES: Uh -- *ahem* Sir, I'm afraid you may be too close to the_

_situation to realise -- (He takes out his sword, but NESSUS_

_smacks him one and he goes flying.)_

 

________________________________________

 

“You’re not bad.” Liam says to Zayn the next morning when they’re going over lines, doing the scene Markus and Hercules first meet during.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “How badly did it kill you to have to admit that?”

 

Liam just looks at him for a moment. “You do realise I can share the spotlight right? That I’m not that control freak you think I am?”

 

“Everyone lies about their worst trait.” Zayn mutters, flipping through the script a bit farther. “I never got why Megara fell for Hercules…”

 

“Other than the fact that it’ a Disney tale?” Liam lets out a small laugh. “He fell for her first.”

 

“And that just gave him the right?” Zayn raises an eyebrow, clearly judging Liam and how he reacts.

 

“I think they fell for one another right in the first meeting.” Liam shrugs, sitting down next to him. He had been standing up before, pacing as he usually did when first learning his lines.

 

Zayn looks over at him. “Megara wanted him to leave her alone.”

 

“C’mon, of course she did.” Liam says in an obvious tone. “The first- and probably only other guy she loved, completely and utterly ditched her right after she sold her soul for him. Dunno about you, but I’d be pretty hesitant to love after that.”

 

“So what?” Zayn says with an eye roll. “She hid her feelings under sarcasm and a shield?”

 

“I think that’s exactly what happened.” Liam says with a tiny smile. He couldn’t help but fall in love with love stories. He loves the idea of falling in love with someone so perfect for him that it only takes a look from them to take his breath away. “She did everything in her power not to fall for Hercules, knowing they’d get hurt in the end especially with Hades controlling her. And, and! Right after she meets him basically, Hades tells her to make the guy fall for her so then he can kill Hercules. Even if she didn’t have feelings for him before that point, when you’re as close as they were supposed to be, you can’t help but begin to feel things for people, even if you don’t fall in love.”

 

Zayn looks at Liam for a few seconds, just looking at him before shaking his head and looking away. “You’re naive, anyone tell you that?”

 

Liam shrugs. “I don’t take it as an insult.”

 

“Let’s just continue.” Zayn mutters, picking up a few lines later.

 

________________________________________

 

_HERCULES: Are you, uh, alright, Mr, uh --_

_MARKUS: (Stands up.) Markus._

_My friends call me Mark, or at least they would if I had any_

_friends. So ... did they give you a name along with all those_

_rippling pectorials?_

_HERCULES: (Chuckling shyly) Uh, I'm, uh, um --_

_MARKUS: Are you always this articulate? (He turns to leave.)_

_HERCULES: Hercules. My -- *ahem* My name is Hercules._

_MARKUS: (Taking a seat on a tree root) Hercules, huh? I think I prefer_

_Wonderboy. (PEGASUS puts his wing in front of HERCULES, but he_

_just ignores the horse again and continues to talk to MARKUS.)_

_HERCULES: So, uh, how-how-how'd you get mixed up with the, uh --_

_MARKUS: Pinhead with hooves? (HERCULES nods) Well, you know how men like that are._

_They think "no" means "yes" and "get lost" means "take me, I'm_

_yours". (HERCULES looks confused and looks back at PEGASUS, who_

_shrugs.) Don't worry, Shorty here can explain it to ya later._

_(PHIL growls.) Well, thanks for everything, Herc. It's been a_

_real slice. (He starts to walk away.)_

_HERCULES: Wait! (MARKUS stops and turns.) Um ... can we give you a ride?_

_(PEGASUS snorts, whinnies and flies to a high branch.)_

_MARKUS: Uh ... I don't think your pinto likes me very much._

_HERCULES: Pegasus? Oh, no, don't be silly! He'd be more than happy to --_

_Ow. (PEGASUS has dropped an apple on HERCULES' head. HERCULES_

_looks up and PEGASUS whistles innocently.)_

_MARKUS: I'll be alright. I'm a big, tough guy. I can tie my own sandals_

_and everything. (He walks away again.) Bye-bye, Wonderboy._

_HERCULES: Bye. He's ... something, isn't he, Phil?_

 

________________________________________

 

“He doesn’t seem so bad…” Liam says to Niall that after school in the library with a small shrug. Liam was helping their librarian with some shelving since the volunteer hours wouldn’t look too bad on a college or university application. He still couldn’t believe how close he was to graduating. “I dunno… Maybe I was wrong?”

 

Niall raises an eyebrow. “He’s constantly-”

 

“Niall.” Liam says, cutting him off. “I just judged him too quickly I think.”

 

“You want to bang him.” Niall mutters with an eye roll. “Just don’t let the guy walk all over you and use you alright Liam?”

 

“I don’t want to- to-” He starts off loudly before saying the next part in a hushed whisper. “Bang him.”

 

“C’mon Li,” Niall says. “I’ve seen the guy. He looks like a god-” Niall grins at his own reference to the play.

 

Liam scuffs him on the back of the head. “Mature.” He comments sarcastically.

 

Niall just grins at him, waggling his eyebrows at Liam. “You want him in your pants- or better yet, you wanna get in his pants.”

 

“Niall that means the exact same thing, first off.” Liam says in an exasperated tone. “Secondly, I don’t want to sleep with Zayn Malik. He doesn’t even like me.”

 

“Is that bitter resentment I hear in your tone?” Niall teases him as Liam puts another book onto a shelf.

 

“Why am I friends with you?” Liam asks rhetorically.

 

Niall shrugs, grabbing a book and flipping through it lightly before setting it down on a lower shelf, grinning at Liam as he does so. Liam puts the book back with a sigh. “It’s my Irish accent.”

 

“I’m gonna kill you one of these days.” Liam mutters but it’s just slightly fond which causes Niall to through his arm around Liam’s neck.

 

“Awwwh, I love you to Payno.” Niall leaves a sloppy kiss on Liam’s cheek before the other boy can push him away, laughing.

 

“Go make out with Perrie or Demi or whoever you ‘dating’ this week.” He says with an eye roll.

 

“I resent that.” Niall says but he’s backing away. “And her name’s Brittany this time.” He grins almost wickedly at Liam with a wink before disappearing around the corner of a bookshelf, obviously off to (try) and woo another girl.

 

Liam rolls his eyes, continuing doing what he’s doing in a relative silence now that Niall’s gone. He gets half of the cart done before he runs into another person he knows.

 

“Uh, I was wondering if you could help me find a book-” Someone says behind Liam, causing him to turn around and be faced with Zayn. “Fucking hell.” He mutters. “Do you live at the school or something?”

 

“Yeah m’like the teachers I just power down when all the students leave.” Liam says with a grin. “What’d you need?”

 

Zayn looks at him oddly for a couple seconds before crossing his arms. “I need a book.”

 

Liam opens his arms to gesture at the library. “Well you’re in the right place.” He grins, shifting the books he’s holding to the other arm since they’re actually rather heavy. “What kind of book are you looking for?”

 

Zayn mumbles something under his breath, too low for Liam to hear, and looks everywhere but at him.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I said I’m look for a book on acting ok?” He snaps, uncrossing his arms angrily. “You gonna help or just gloat?”

 

Liam raises his eyebrows. “I wasn’t gonna gloat, if that’s what you thought.” He pauses for a moment before putting the books down. “C’mon then, follow me.” He turns around, checking to see if Zayn was willing to follow him or not before heading over to where their non-fiction books are and beginning his search. He pulls a couple of his favourites off the shelf before moving over to where the mythology books are and grabbing one on Hercules’ stories before handing them to Zayn. “The acting books I gave you are actually really good, they’re some of my favourites.” He says with a shrug. “And then that mythology book’ll give you some background on Hercules. It’s actually pretty interesting. I’ve already read it.”

 

Zayn looks from the pile of books up to Liam and then back to the books. “Thanks.” He forces out before turning around on his heels and going to where he can sign out the books. Liam watches him for a couple seconds, watching how he carefully avoids getting too close to people, keeping his head down and only glancing up every few seconds to make sure he won’t run into anything. It’s all in vain though, as soon as one of the guys on Liam’s football team walks in (Liam’s kind of surprised this guy actually knows where the library is) with a couple of his friends (all assholes, Liam remembers well) and they zero in on Zayn. Before Liam fully knows what he’s doing, he’s walking towards them with full intent to tell the guys to fuck off but they’re closer to Zayn.

 

“Hey, terrorist.” They all laugh as the main, big guy walks up (Brian, Liam’s mind supplies for him). “Didn’t know you could actually read. Thought they only taught you how to build bombs and destroy things.” Zayn doesn’t say anything, just keeps his head down. He doesn’t move though, as if he knows what will happen if he tries to pass through the make shift wall they’re created in front of him. It boils Liam’s blood. “Hey, fag, we’re talking to you.”

 

“Shut up.” Liam says, coming to stand beside Zayn. He glares at the boys in front of him, feeling a bubble of rage build inside of him.

 

Brian rolls his eyes. “C’mon, you can’t seriously be defending this-”

 

“I shouldn’t have to be.” Liam says, crossing his arms and making sure his arms bulge. “You shouldn’t be talking to anyone like that.”

 

“He’s just a Muslim.” Brian mutters. “And a gay one at that.”

 

“He’s a human being.” Liam spits at him, seeing red. “And I swear to god, I will tell coach about this and he’ll bench you.” He snorts. “Hell, he might even kick you off the team.”

 

The boys in front of Liam all go pale and scatter off quickly enough. “You shouldn’t have done that.” Zayn says in a soft voice, looking up at Liam.

 

“What?”

 

“I said you shouldn’t have done that.” Zayn says again, putting his books down on the counter and grabbing his student ID card so he can scan them out.

 

“You know, people generally say thank you after someone does that for them.” Liam says, confused.

 

“Yeah well, you just made it a hell of a lot worse so _thanks_.” He says the last word sarcastically, obviously aiming for it to cut Liam.

 

“How the hell did I make it worse?!” Liam says loudly, getting a couple looks from students in the library.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, grabbing his books and shoving his card back into where it came from. “Well, next time they run into me without you there, they’re gonna for sure beat the living crap so again, thank you.” He walks out of the library and Liam doesn’t even think, just runs after him.

 

“I didn’t know.” He says after catching up to Zayn.

 

He snorts. “You don’t know a lot of things. You’re naive.”

 

Liam stays silent for a couple seconds. “I’ll just hang around you then till they move on.”

 

“Absolutely not.” Zayn says vehemently. “There’s no way I’m putting up with you all day.”

 

“Rude.” Liam mutters. “I’m trying to do you a favour. Fix the thing I messed up.”

 

“I’m going to be you’re little pet project for a week until you move on Liam.” Zayn says, stopping at what Liam assumes is his locker and putting in the combo.

 

“I never said you’d be my pet project!” Liam shouted, feeling a bit frustrated. “Why the hell do you keep fighting me at every turn?! I’ve been nothing but nice to you! What the hell did I ever do to you to make you hate me?”

 

Zayn snorts. “Don’t think so highly of yourself Mr. Popular.”

 

“See?” Liam says, “This is what I mean!” 

“I know your type, Liam.” He sneers, crossing his arms. “You say that you accept all differences and don’t care but it’s all just an act you couldn’t care less about people who aren’t like you. It’s all just an act!”

 

“For fuck’s sake Zayn,” Liam shouts. “I’M _GAY._ ” Both boys go silent for a couple seconds before Liam rolls his eyes. “And this is why I don’t judge people before I know them.” Liam says softly with a tiny huff.

 

“Liam I…” Zayn says, biting his lip and looking insanely guilty.

 

“Didn’t know.” Liam shrugs. “I didn’t know you either, that’s why I don’t judge.” He sighs. “See you at rehearsal.”

 

_______________________________________

 

_HADES: You may feel just a little queasy, it's kinda natural ... maybe_

_you should SIT DOWN! (He picks up a dumbbell and fires is at_

_HERCULES, pinning him underneath it.) Now you know how it feels_

_to be just like everybody else. Isn't it just ... peachy? Oh!_

_You'll love this -- one more thing. Mark ... babe. A deal's a_

_deal. You're off the hook. By the way, Herc. Is he not, like,_

_a fabulous little actor? (He starts dancing with MARKUS.)_

_MARKUS: Stop it._

_HERCULES: What do you mean?_

_HADES: I mean your little chickie-poo here was working for me all the_

_time. Duh._

_HERCULES: You're -- you're lying!_

 

_(HADES motions towards PAIN and PANIC, who are disguised as the BOYS again.)_

 

_PANIC: (As boy) Help! (He coughs.)_

_PAIN: Jeepers, mister, you're really STRONG!_

 

_(They turn back into themselves and start laughing at him.)_

 

_HADES: (To MARKUS) Couldn't have done it with you, sugar, sweetheart,_

_babe. (MARKUS pulls away from him and runs over to HERCULES.)_

_MARKUS: No, it's not like that! I didn't mean to -- I -- I couldn't ..._

_I -- I'm so sorry._

 

_______________________________________

 

It’s a couple weeks till show night when Mr. Cowell finally losing his cool on Zayn and Liam who have been trying to be civil towards each other, but it’s obvious that they are having problems.

 

“Cut, cut, cut!” He calls, annoyed. “What is this?” He asks the two boy who were trying to act out a love scene but something just wasn’t fitting right.

 

“Uh, sir?” Liam asks. “I don’t think I understand, the lines and blocking was right-”

 

“But there was no emotion!” He says. “I casted the two of you as the leads for a reason and right now, I’m not seeing that reason.”

 

Both boys stand where they are, silent. Mr. Cowell sighs. “The two of you are going to fix this problem right now. Horan, Tomlinson, Styles.” The three other boys come up on the stage, grabbing Liam and Zayn before they’ve even had time to think properly and drag them into one of the prop cupboards.

 

“What the hell?” Zayn says, banging on the door. “Louis Tomlinson, I swear to god I will kill you and make sure no one ever finds the body!”

 

“Just shut up and talk to each other for fucks sake Zayn.” Louis yells back. “And don’t think I don’t know why you’ve pissed him off!”

 

Zayn huffs a breath out, sitting on the floor silently as Liam moves around the tiny room, pacing back and forth. They’re silent for a couple seconds before- “Can you stop pacing?” Zayn hisses, not opening his eyes.

 

“Why?” Liam says, almost just to annoy him.

 

Zayn cracks open an eye. “Seriously?”

 

Liam shrugs. “You were a douchebag to me so I think I’ll still be in karma’s favour if I’m a douchebag to you.”

 

“And your version of douchebag is pacing?” Zayn says, both eyes open now and watching him. “Which you have, by the way, stopped.”

 

Liam frowns. “Well…” He says, crossing his arms with a huff.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Well, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

 

Liam raises his own eyebrows. “Only took you-”

 

“Someone avoided me every single time I tried to talk to them so don’t say jack shit to me about timelines.” Zayn hisses and Liam puts his hands up in defence.

 

“I thought we were supposed to be sorting out our problems.” Liam says, crossing his arms after a moment. “Not adding more.”

 

“Fine.” Zayn says. “I’m sorry for being a judgemental asshole. Your turn.”

 

“My turn?” Liam asks. “What the hell did I do wrong?” Zayn raises another eyebrow and Liam sighs. “Fine, I shouldn’t have ignored you.” He pauses and sees that Zayn’s eyebrow is still raised. “What else did I do?”

 

Zayn cracks a small smile with a tiny shrug. “Dunno mate, what have you done?” Liam rolls his eyes, sitting beside Zayn. They sit in silence for a couple more seconds before Zayn begins talking again. “I am sorry.” He says in a soft voice. “I just… Don’t trust easily, I guess.” He shrugs. “Life’s hard when you don’t fit in.”

 

Liam nods slowly, biting his lip. “Do you wanna… Do you wanna talk about it?” He asks in a soft voice.

 

Zayn looks over at him. “Why are you so nice?”

 

“There’s a lot of shit in the world.” Liam shrugs. “It’s nice to be there for people.”

 

He looks at the other boy oddly for a couple seconds. “Oh my god.” Zayn says. “You are honestly the most naive and good person I have ever met.” He looks at Liam for a couple more seconds. “How the fuck do you do that?”

 

Liam laughs. “Do what?”

 

“Just believe in the good in people.” Zayn says. “I mean, I was a right jackass to you.”

 

“Yeah, you were.” He laughs as Zayn hits his shoulder with his own. “Hey, you said it not me.”

 

Zayn laughs as well, smiling at Liam. “I was 13 when I realised I was gay.” He admits. “I didn’t come out till last year, terrified. I dated a couple girls, trying to keep my parents off my back because I thought for sure they would disown me or something if I came out. Turns out I was way off, they really didn’t care.” He laughs softly. “My baba was a little confused at first but my mum brought him around. My sisters didn’t care.” He shrugs. “Funny how the culture that’s supposed to be the most accepting of gay people are the ones who…” He trails off, shrugging. “What about you?”

 

“Me?” Liam says and shrugs. “Sisters don’t care, my mum walks around it in eggshells and my dad thinks it’s all a phase and likes to remind me of that.” He shrugs again. “They’ll come around eventually.”

 

Zayn looks at him. “How are you so optimistic about it?”

 

“If I’m not optimistic about it then I’ve lost my parents.” Liam says in a small voice. “For the longest time, family was all I have. I just have to believe I’ll meet the right guy one day and they’ll see how happy he makes me.” He glancing over at Zayn, keeps blushing before he ducks his head. “Anyways, we’re supposed to forgive our parents, aren’t we?”

 

Zayn shrugs. “There’s only so many second chances in life, don’t you think?”

 

Liam laughs softly, getting up and offering a hand to Zayn. “Better start working on yours then, don’t you think?” He teases as Zayn slips his hand into Liam’s own and allows himself to be helped up.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Zayn says in a soft, velvety voice and Liam realises how close their faces are right then in that moment. It would only take a moment to close the small space between their faces and kiss the other boy. Liam can’t help but fall the gravity pulling him towards Zayn, their noses brushing softly for a moment, breath hitting each other’s lips in anticipation-

 

“You guys make up yet?” Niall yells causing both boys to blush brightly and move away from each other. “It’s awfully quiet… Are you to getting off?”

 

Zayn smirks and leans over to whisper in Liam’s ear, lips close enough that they brush skin. “If I was getting you off, you wouldn’t be silent.” He teases before moving away fully and going over to the door. “Me and Liam are good can you let us out?” He says, knocking on the door.

 

Niall opens it slowly, as if expecting them to do something. When he deems it safe enough, he opens the door fully, grinning at the two boys. “Glad to know you two kissed and made up.” He teases, causing Liam to blush.

 

_______________________________________

 

The next couple of weeks leading up to the play go along quickly enough and Zayn and Liam end up getting rather close, much to everyone in the drama department’s surprise.

 

“I swear, it’s like the two of you are dating.” Niall says to Liam one night when they’re having a sleepover and Liam’s been texting through the whole movie. Liam’s cheeks flush in response. “Wait… Are you dating?”

 

“No.” Liam says, but it’s a bit bitter.

 

“But you want to date him?” Niall clarifies.

 

Liam shrugs, cheeks turning a deeper red. “I dunno… Maybe.” He mutters, ducking his head.

 

“Holy shit you do.” Niall says. “I was right.”

 

He rolls his eyes. “Fuck off and watch the movie you idiot.”

 

That didn’t stop Niall from singing “Leeyum loves Zaynie” for the rest of the night but Liam honestly couldn’t care less because Zayn didn’t stop texting him once that night.

 

On the night of the first show, Liam’s already dressed in his (extremely uncomfortable) toga and he honestly cannot find Zayn.

 

“Louis!” He says, finally finding someone who might know where Zayn is.

 

“Oh Liam thank god.” Louis says. “Go give this to Zayn, he’s freaking the fuck out and I have to go find Harry and calm him down and I still have to-”

 

“Got it.” Liam says, grabbing Zayn’s costume. “Wait, where’s Zayn?”

 

“Dressing room!” Louis shouts, already off to find Harry.

 

Liam weaves his way through the people trying to last minute changes, running lines or just plain out having a break down and sneaks into the dressing room that he and Zayn were sharing. “Z?” He calls, ducking his head into the room, seeing Zayn sitting in one of the chairs, head in his hands.

 

“I can’t do this Liam, fuck.” Zayn whispers, voice shaking. “Shit, there’s so many people. H-How…”

 

“Hey, hey.” Liam says, putting the costume aside and going over to kneel by Zayn’s side, placing his hand on Zayn’s knee. “You’re gonna be amazing ok? You know all of your lines, we’ve done this a million times. Just pretend it’s a rehearsal, nothing more.”

 

“But… but…” Zayn says, looking at him with wild eyes. “There’s so many people how am I-”

 

“Z, babe.” Liam says, trying to snap him out of this. He shakes Zayn’s knee, gaining his attention. “Just ignore everyone ok. When I’m out there, just focus on me. You only have a couple scenes without me, you’ll be fine and used to it by the time you have to do a scene without me.” Liam promises, grabbing Zayn’s hand and kissing it softly. “You’re gonna be perfect sunshine.”

 

Zayn lets out a nervous laugh. “What’s with all the pet names?”

 

Liam smiles softly at him. “You know why.” He admits softly, looking at Zayn with what can only be described as pure fondness.

 

Zayn places his hand that’s not in Liam’s on the side of his face, feeling the skin there softly before leaning down to his level, and resting their foreheads together. “How the hell are you so calm?” He whispers.

 

“I’m not.” Liam admits. “I’m scared shitless, honestly.”

 

Zayn lets out a breath of laughter. “Yeah, me too.” He whispers, before closing the remaining gap between the two boys.

 

It was the first time Liam had ever kissed Zayn (since they had never gotten around to it in rehearsals) and he’s glad that this first kiss is because of them not the play. Zayn’s lips are thin and chapped against Liam’s own fatter and softer ones but he’s never felt so alive because of a kiss before. He tangles one of his hands into Zayn’s hair, moving so he’s rest on his knees and closer to Zayn’s hight. The angle is better for the kiss too, allowing Zayn to kiss him more heatedly when his neck is bent at the awkward angle it was at before.

 

“Liam, Mr. Cowell is-” Niall says, barging into the dressing room. “Oh.” He says, surprised to see the two boys making out.

 

They pull apart quickly, both of them blushing a bright red. “Niall.” Liam says. “Uh.”

 

“Right.” He says, looking between them for a second. “Sorry to interrupt… That but Mr. Cowell is looking for you… Something about a right wing curtain?”

 

“Right, sorry.” Liam says, glancing back at Zayn. He grabs Zayn’s costume, tossing it at him. “You’re gonna be amazing, don’t worry.” He whispers, longing to kiss him one last time but Niall’s already tugging him out of the room and over to the opposite side of the stage.

 

_______________________________________

 

The play goes off without a hitch, just like Liam knew it would. Zayn basically jumps him with a hug as soon as they’re back stage, shoving his face into Liam’s neck even if both boys are a bit sweaty from being on stage under the hot lights.

 

“You were perfect.” Zayn mumbles to him as the celebration goes on around them.

 

“You are perfect.” Liam replies, cupping Zayn’s face in his hands and resting his forehead on Zayn’s.

 

“Cheesy.” He mutters, smiling softly as they look into each other’s eyes.

 

Liam shrugs softly, nose brushing Zayn’s. “You love it.” He whispers, so softly he thinks that Zayn might have not heard it.

 

“Yeah, well, kiss me wonderboy.” He replies with a laugh and Liam grins at him, doing just as Zayn wants. He leans forward slowly, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss, the noise of the celebration fading away to nothing with Zayn in his arms. Liam licks at Zayn’s lips, gently pushing his tongue in Zayn’s mouth when it opens, deepening the kiss as they ignore everything going on around them. Liam pulls back after a moment, laughing breathlessly into Zayn’s mouth. “What’s so funny?” Zayn can’t help but ask, a smile of his own tugging across his lips.

 

“We’re quite the cliche, aren’t we?” Liam mutters, “The popular jock and the art geek.”

 

“I even hated you from the start.” Zayn laughs. “God, Lou and Haz are never gonna let us live this down.”

 

Liam laughs as well, kissing him briefly. “Good.”

 

_______________________________________

 

_ARES: Three cheers for the mighty Hercules!_

_HERMES: Oh, yeah! Flowers for everybody! Oh!_

_HERA: Hercules ... we're so proud of you!_

_HERCULES: Mother._

_ZEUS: Hah! Fine work, my boy! You've done it! You're a true hero._

_HERA: You were willing to risk your life to rescue this young man._

_ZEUS: For a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength ..._

_but by the strength of his heart. Now, at last ... my son ..._

_you can come home._

 

_(The gates open and GODS cheer. MARKUS is left behind.)_

 

_MARKUS: Congratulations, Wonderboy. You'll make one heck of a god._

 

_(HERCULES turns around and sees him starting to leave.)_

 

_HERCULES: Father ... this is the moment I've always dreamed of. But ..._

_(He follows MARKUS and takes his hand) life without Mark ..._

_even an immortal life, would be ... empty. I -- I wish to stay_

_on Earth with him. I finally know where I belong._

 

_________________________________________

 

_A number of years later_

 

“…Even to this day, Liam and Zayn are still the biggest cliche I’ve ever seen.” Louis says during the dinner at Zayn and Liam’s wedding, causing the two newly weds to share a knowing look. “And I’ve never seen Zayn as happy as he is with you Liam.” He raises his glass in a toast. “A toast to the newly weds. May they always be exceedingly cheesy.”

 

There’s a laughter filling the hall and Liam looks over to his best friend- his husband- and smiles softly, kissing him quickly. “I love you Mr. Malik-Payne.” He grins, unable to help it.

 

“Cheesy bastard.” Zayn laughs softly. “And I love you too.”

 

“Say it.” Liam grins at him. “You know you wannaaaaa.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, but the fond is evident in his eyes. “I love you too Mr. Malik-Payne.”

 

Liam laughs, kissing him once more before leaning over to whisper in his ear. “Can’t wait till it’s just you and me sunshine.” He leans close enough that his lips brush Zayn’s ear, flashing back to all those years ago in the props closet. “Want you to wreck me.” He says in a low whine, kissing his neck briefly before pulling away.

 

“Jesus babe.” Zayn mutters, “Can’t just say stuff like that.”

 

“Love you.” Liam says with a grin, as if that makes all the difference and Zayn can’t help but roll his eyes and mutter the words back to him, tuning back into the speech that was going on.

 

The night passes perfectly for the newly weds, dancing the night away with their family, friends and each other, stealing kisses every so often and just generally being the perfect couple. After the night finishes, the boys headed back to their flat (they were leaving for their honeymoon next month) and Liam barely makes it through the door before Zayn’s pressing him back into it, kissing him deeply.

 

Liam’s hands slip down to the other boy’s hips, gripping them tightly as they make out like teenagers against the door and Zayn tangles his fingers into Liam’s hair, tugging on it just right and making Liam rest his head against the door and expose his neck to Zayn, who attacks it with small kisses and soft bites, making Liam moan loudly. “B-bedroom.” Liam stutters, his hips thrusting forwards to rut against Zayn’s weight.

 

“So demanding.” Zayn tuts, a finger slowly sliding down Liam’s body.

 

“Please.” Liam whines as Zayn’s finger comes to a rest just above his pants. “P-please.”

 

Zayn nips his neck one last time before pulling back a bit. “Since you asked so politely.” He whispers. “Go to the bedroom, and wait for me- naked- on the bed.”

 

Liam does as he’s told, scampering off to their bedroom and shucking off his clothes before laying out on the bed, waiting and ready for Zayn. His dick thickens up a bit more just thinking about it and he lets his eyes flutter shut and his imagination go, making sure not to touch himself. He hears Zayn come in after a couple moments, Liam’s not quite sure, and opens his eyes to watch Zayn slowly take off his tux. His tongue darts out to wet his lips as Zayn takes off his pants and his eyes zero in on the bulge in his boxers. “Zayn…” He whimpers softly, wanting nothing more than to get his hands on his- his husband.

 

“Want you to fuck me tonight Liam.” Zayn says in a low voice as he takes off his boxers. “Think you can be a good boy for me and do that?”

 

Liam nods quickly. “Yes, yes. I can be a good.”

 

Zayn crawls onto the bed and so he’s straddling Liam and kisses him filthily for a short amount of time before flipping them over, having Liam on top of him. They continue kissing for a couple seconds before Liam moves down Zayn’s body, kissing lightly as he does so, teasing just enough and just in the right was that he knows Zayn likes it. When he reaches Zayn’s dick, he gently licks it, whining. “Want me to fuck your mouth babe?” Zayn whispers, fingers tangling into Liam’s short hair as he nods quickly, putting his mouth around the tip of Zayn’s dick. He moans softly at the familiar heat that was enveloping it. He starts off slowly, just guiding Liam’s head up and down his cock before using his hips as well, pressing himself father into Liam’s mouth with a long moan. Liam moans in response around the shaft, causing Zayn to tighten his grip on Liam’s hair, pulling at it as Liam ruts against the bed, need some sort of pressure on his own dick. “Get the lube.” Zayn says in as firm of a voice as he can, pulling Liam off of him.

 

Liam gives his dick one last lick at the tip causing Zayn’s eyes to close in pleasure as Liam grabs the lube and a condom from the beside table, slicking up his fingers and going down to circle Zayn’s hole. “You’re doing so good baby.” Zayn praises him as Liam pressing the first finger in to its knuckle.

 

Liam makes a soft noise as Zayn runs his fingers through his brown hair, dragging his nails a couple times when Liam hits the perfect spot inside of him. “Right there jaan.” Zayn praises, rocking back onto the now two fingers inside of him, letting small moans fall out of his mouth. “Another finger.” He says, biting his lip roughly as Liam does as he’s told. He waits a little bit longer for his body to adjust to the last finger before he speaks again. “M’ready now.”

 

Liam slips his fingers out of Zayn, pressing the heel of his palm into his throbbing red cock for a moment before grabbing the condom and slipping it on. He puts some lube onto his dick, lining himself up with Zayn’s hole and pushing in slowly when Zayn nods at him. He pauses when he’s bottomed out, letting Zayn dictate the speed and when he moves.

 

Zayn breathes deeply for a second, letting Liam just be full in him for a moment before nodding at Liam with intent. “Move babe.” He half says, half moans as Liam slowly begins to pick up the speed, aiming to hit his prostate. “Ri-right there.” Zayn says when he hits it, moving back to meet Liam’s thrusts. “Uh-uh…” He moans, eyes fluttering. “H-harder baby.” He says as firmly as he can, wrapping his fingers around Liam’s neck lightly. “You’re so good baby, so so good.”

 

“Z-Zayn.” Liam moans, his hips moving rough and fast as sweat bulids up at the small of his back. “Zayn, Zayn, Zayn, Zayn.” He says the other boys name like a chant, his voice a higher pitch than normal.

 

“You gonna come jaan?” Zayn breaths out as Liam nods quickly, breath coming out in pants. “Yeah, come in me baby.”

 

That’s all it takes for Liam, spilling his load as soon as Zayn gives the ok. He moans out Zayn’s name softly, collapsing onto him as soon as he’s done. Zayn pets through his hair softly, his own dick already spilt it’s load between the two of them. “Thank you.” Liam mutters a few moments later, nuzzling his face into Zayn’s neck.

 

“What for babe?” Zayn asks in a soft voice.

 

He can feel Liam quirk a small smile against his neck. “Everything. Marrying me, loving me.” He laughs softly, moving so he can look up into Zayn’s soft, happy eyes. “Not being a judgemental asshole- oh wait.”

 

Zayn lets out a bright laugh, tugging on Liam’s hair softly. “And here I thought you were going sappy on me.”

 

“Never.” Liam says, a twinkle in his eyes. He leans up though, kissing Zayn softly and sweetly. “Thank you for giving me a chance.” He whispers.

 

“Thank you for taking it.” 


End file.
